Compositions of a polycarbonate resin, a multiphase composite acrylate copolymer sometimes referred to as a multiphase composite interpolymer comprising acrylate and methacrylate and an olefin-acrylate have been used commercially as impact modified molding compositions. Great efforts have been made to find additives that will impart flame retardancy to this type of a polycarbonate composition while maintaining good impact strength. The applicant has found that if a specific amount of specific flame retardant additives are employed, a flame retardant composition of a polycarbonate, a multiphase composite acrylate copolymer and an olefin-acrylate will be obtained that possesses good impact strength. All of the compositions of the invention exhibit flame retardancy. If desired, the compositions may be prepared so that a rating of VO according to Underwriters Laboratories Bulletin 94 can be obtained.